onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shuzo
| affiliation = Neo Marines; Marines (former) | occupation = Neo Marines Commander; Marine Commodore (former) | jva = Kōsei Hirota }} Shuzo is an anime-only character. He is a member of the Neo Marines, a former Commodore of the Marines and now a prisoner of Impel Down . He is the main antagonist of the Z's Ambition Arc. Appearance Shuzo is a large, dark-skinned man from the Longarm Tribe with a bulky build. He has a black topknot hairstyle, blue eyes with furry eyebrows, beard and long nose hair that resemble mustaches. He wears dark red armguards and a red and yellow chestplate with a white emblem on it. Personality Shuzo is very assertive, influential, and authoritative. He does not follow orders and he desires to be Z's second-in-command in place of Ain. Like Z, he also has a desire to murder all pirates and is not content with imprisoning them, which is why he went after Panz Fry even though he was already arrested and on his way to Impel Down. Like many characters, he also has a unique laughter, which is "brarararara!". He seems to be extremely kind and compassionate to his crew, as he tells them that they will not die a worthless death. Relationships Alpacacino Shuzo seems to have a good relationship with Alpacacino, who nods to Shuzo whenever he feels like agreeing with him. Momonga Shuzo seems to have a past with Momonga. Not much is known about their relationship other than they may have known each other in the past. Ain He dislikes Ain, possibly because she defeated him at their battle for the second in command of the Neo Marines and took the position he wanted. He does not follow her orders, as seen when he did not go to the rendezvous point that they arranged, and wished to prove himself better than her to usurp her position. Abilities and Powers Rokushiki Shuzo is able to use some of the Rokushiki martial arts techniques and has demonstrated Soru, Shigan, Geppo and Tekkai. He is presumed to have a high level of mastery in Tekkai, since he was able to shrug off Luffy's Gear Second attacks with relative ease. He was seen using a move with Tekkai called Tekkai "Three-Section Lariat". He also seems to have mastered Shigan, as he is seen using it quite a lot and even using it in unique variations such as "Shigan Five" and "Shigan Ten". He also had enough strength to match Sanji's kick, the blow in fact causing the latter's leg to fall from beneath him afterwards due to the strain. Haki Shuzo is able to use Busoshoku Haki and is strong enough to match Luffy's Haki and nullify his Haki-enhanced blows with his own with apparent ease. He was able to use it to enhance his Tekkai and in conjunction with Shigan to pierce Luffy's rubber body. Weapons His fighting style consists of using that extra joint within his longarms to spin his arm fully like a helicopter in an unorthodox manner. For long-range attacks, Shuzo uses his bazooka Alpacacino who ate a Zoan-type Devil Fruit and is able to shoot Haki-imbued bullets. History Past For an unknown reason, he resigned his position as Marine commodore and became a member of the Neo Marines. .]] He and Ain once fought each other for the position of Z's right hand. Their fight lasted for five hours. Shuzo was at the verge of beating Ain, as she was at a disadvantage in stamina. She realized this and stayed stable, waiting for Shuzo to attack. When he tried to tackle her while spinning, she dodged the attack and Shuzo fell on the ground with such force that he buried himself a bit. While Shuzo was trying to get up and attack again, Ain used her Devil Fruit powers to change the age of the ground, which immobilized Shuzo. Ain raised a gun and pointed it at Shuzo. Z then announced that the fight was over and that Ain was the victor. Z's Ambition Arc Shuzo was first seen in his submarine when he received a call from Ain. She reminded him of the importance of the plan. Shuzo informed her that he was tracking Panz Fry and wanted to kill him before he reached Impel Down. Ain told him they could not allow the Marines to find out their plans and to call off his attack. He disregarded her warning and told her not to worry as long as he killed all witnesses and eliminated all evidence. Shuzo told her that if he pulled this off, he would prove he would be a better right hand man to Z. Ain warned him not to fail, or else the consequences would be severe. Shuzo surprise attacked the Straw Hat Pirates and the Marines as the pirates were in the process of rescuing Panz Fry. After a barrage of torpedoes hitting both parties, he revealed himself. Luffy attempted to fight him but was knocked into the ocean, with Zoro jumping in after him. Momonga confronted him, recognizing him as a former Marine. Shuzo said he was not aware he was on board, and asked him if he was a vice admiral now. Momonga asked Shuzo if he had been the one responsible behind the pirate raids to which Shuzo proudly confessed and announced his intention to cut off Panz Fry's head. Momonga asked why he was doing this if he used to be a former Marine, to which Shuzo replied that he was doing it for the sake of Z, which surprised Momonga. Shuzo said he would kill all of them right then and there and told Alpacacino to kill Panz Fry. Lily became enraged, reverted back to her giant form, and attacked. She went on a rampage on the ship, attempting to skewer Shuzo with her fork. Shuzo asked her why she was attacking him, to which she told him her name and that she is Panz Fry's daughter. Shuzo responded that since she was a pirate too, she would die with him. Momonga told Shuzo that he would not allow the Neo Marines to have their way as long as he was commanding that ship. Sanji chimed in, finding him very sensible for a Marine soldier, earning disgust from Shuzo, who called the Marines shameful. Momonga angrily told him to shut up. As the two were about to fight, Luffy approached them both, announcing he did not care about their dispute and would stop at nothing to rescue Lily's father, challenging them both. The Neo Marines boarded the ships and began fighting with the Marines, as Shuzo attacked Luffy. Luffy went Gear Second and used his Jet Gatling, but was unable to hurt Shuzo's tough body. The weather changed, as the Thrust Up Stream began destroying the remaining Marine ships around them, causing confusion between Shuzo and Momonga, unaware of the weather shift. A guyser erupted underneath them, destroying all but a small piece of the raft Panz Fry was able to hang onto. Shuzo attached a Vivre Card to the raft as they made their escape. Shuzo returned from his sub to finish his fight with Momonga as the two battled one last time, destroying the capsized ship. Afterwards, Shuzo said he wasted too much time and reflected back on his rivalry with Ain. As Shuzo sat in his submarine lamenting on this match, he vowed to change Z's mind and win the position of second in command back. Shuzo caught up to the Straw Hats who hid behind a reef. He ordered his men to destroy the ship along with the reef but they were out of torpedoes to use. His men then volunteered to willingly ram their ships into the reef and sacrifice themselves to fulfill their goal. Shuzo told them that he was proud of all of them and gave the order of attack. Among the confusion, Shuzo's submarine emerged from the water and docked itself on the reef. Shuzo then told them that they could not escape from him. Nami wondered how he was able to find them, as Shuzo revealed he used the Vivre Card he stuck to the raft from before. Shuzo watched the devestation unfold around him as his loyal followers sacrificed their own lives. He promised that he would not let their sacrifices be in vain, with Franky questioning his sanity. He told them that pirates like them were the reason the New World is so corrupt and their only goal was to exterminate them all. Chopper warned Panz Fry to not move because of his injuries but he ignored this and charged into battle, swinging his large iron cook spoon at Shuzo. Shuzo used Tekkai and repelled the force of the attack, knocking him back. Lily charged into battle after him, turning into her regular giant form and attempted to stab Shuzo once again with her trident fork. He easily dodged her and ran along the staff of her weapon and dealt a powerful punch to her solar plexus, defeating her. Shuzo turned his attention back to Panz Fry, promising he would not escape death again. Luffy intervened, entering Gear Second and kicked him into a large rock. Shuzo then remembered that Luffy was a pirate and told him he would have killed him sooner or later and that he would kill him first among the group. Luffy attacked with a Jet Gattling, but it did not harm Shuzo in the slightest. Luffy then attacked with Jet Whip but Shuzo blocked it with Shigan. Shuzo tried to attack back with Soru as Luffy tried to hit him with Jet Bazooka, but missed. Shuzo then used Geppo, taking the fight to the air. He surprised Luffy and knocked him back down to the ground. Luffy then used his Haki imbued pistol attack and was able to strike Shuzo, who did not dodge this time. To everyone's shock, Shuzo was able to block Luffy's attack with his Tekkai. He then told Luffy his Haki was not nearly strong enough to beat him. Shuzo began to go on the offensive with Luffy now dodging his attacks, finding his limbs to be annoying during their fight. As Luffy was about to go Gear Third, he was suddenly struck from behind by a cannon ball blast from Alpacacino. The attack heavily injured Luffy, making him slam into a rock wall that cracked underneath him. Shuzo was surprised that he did not collapsed yet, as Luffy remained silent. He told Luffy that he was hit with a Haki imbued cannon blast from his partner Alpacacino, who is a bazooka who ate a Devil Fruit. Shuzo then used Shigan, stabbing Luffy with his fingers. Panz Fry tried to come to Luffy's aid but Shuzo used Alpacacino and shot him, knocking the giant unconcious. Lily launched herself at Shuzo, aiming to enter inside his mouth and expand once inside of him. He moved and pushed Luffy into her path as she fell into his mouth. Shuzo told him that he knew of their plan all along, planning to attack their ship next. Luffy then got to his feet, still wounded but announced he was still going to defeat Shuzo. Lily began to grow inside Luffy, contorting and stretching his body as she became huge once again, causing Luffy to grow to the size of a giant. Shuzo told him that changing his size did not change his status of being a pirate. His bazooka attacks proved to now be harmless against him, as Luffy commented he had forgotten they were there. Luffy began attacking, but Shuzo was able to dodge him, stating that giants are slow and he could not keep up with his speed. When Luffy then entered Gear Second, Shuzo fired a barrage of bombs at Luffy in vain, as Luffy leaped into the air to perform Giant Jet Spear. Shuzo propelled himself upwards, standing on a fired cannon ball and ready to use Shigan again on Luffy, but he was hit by Luffy's powerful attack first and was sent crashing into the rocks below. Shuzo and Alpacacino were both defeated by this attack. Momonga caught up to Shuzo and his remaining soldiers and captured him. Shuzo was surprised he survived their fight and asked how he found him. Momonga told him he used the same trick he used on the Straw Hats. He put a Vivre Card on Panz Fry to track him, a method of tracking pirates that he learned from a teacher a long time ago. He berated Shuzo for dragging the Marines into their personal vendetta against pirates and announced that he would be sent to Impel Down. Shuzo told him he would never talk no matter how much he was tortured and demanded Momonga to kill him while they were still in the New World. Momonga replied that it was up to the law to decide, and that is how the Marines' Justice works. Trivia *He is the first Non-Canon member of the Longarm Tribe to be revealed. He is also the first member of the Longarm Tribe to be a former Marine, and the first one to utilize Busoshoku Haki. *Shuzo's Shigan attack at Episode 578 was highly reminisce of Crocodile stabbing Luffy, even the background being the same. References Site Navigation ca:Shuzo fr:Shuzo id:Shuzo it:Shuzo ru:Шузо pl:Shuuzo Category:Non-Canon Longarms Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Former Marine Commodores Category:Neo Marines Category:Non-Canon Rokushiki Users Category:Non-Canon Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Impel Down Prisoners